DBMW (Dragon Ball Fanfic)
by Vaharamus
Summary: This is the story of the adventures of two saiyans, Letuck and Kaulyr, in the world after Goku's farewel in Dragon Ball GT. It is divided in 7 sagas.
1. Episode 01

Dragon Ball Mighty Warrior

Present Saga

Episode 01 - Surprises ahead! The saiyans who arrived before Goku!

With high speed, three Attack Balls flew through the space and land on some place in the desert near the East Capital. The strong impact caused by these spaceships formed craters in the sand which didn't last long as they were covered by sand. Those flying balls were, in fact, spaceships used by Frieza's men and now by the saiyans too, a couple of humanoid aliens from the warrior race which inhabit the Vegeta planet.

Although fast, those Attack Balls were very tiny, hardly carrying a human size crew. The door opens and some sort of humanoid gets out of them. There were two young saiyans from both sexes and a male adult.

\- It's a desert planet! - says the young man looking to the place they landed.

\- Use your scouters to find any powerful being in this planet.

After his command, Zunick, the older saiyan, turns to see his teenagers crew and don't like what he sees.

\- Beetos! You don't use Scouters like that. - he spoke aggressively - And you Asara, Why are you not wearing yours?

Scared, the both saiyans started to move, Beetos fliped the Scouter on his face and Asara ran to her spaceship to pick hers.

"I hate to work as a nanny" thinks Zunick. He was the saiyan with the darker skin in spite of being white. All the saiyans were wearing old battle armor (the ones without shoulder pad) and his was black with cerulean blue details with a darker blue shirt beneth it. He was also the one who had a beard.

Beetos had a pointed fringe, he was wearing bagged pants and his battle armor were black with yellow-brown details. And for Asara, she had very long hair and her black and green battle armor looked like a dress with a long cross skirt over the right leg.

When the girl returned from her ship wearing the Scouter, she asked her commander:

\- Why do we have to wear these things? I don't like to have it on my face, it confuses my vision.

\- You better get used to it. You two have to. - he replied roughly - All Lord Frieza's men wear it to track down enemies in battle. And we are now part of the Great Frieza's Galactic Empire.

\- I can't stand that Frieza guy - said the young man.

\- I also don't like him - the girl aggred.

\- You don't need to like him, you need to obey his orders - Zunick's visor whistle indicating a direction - Now we must move, my Scouter has found some people near here.

The three saiyans flew from the desert and arrived on a village were they stand over it watching people walking from side to side, children playing and sellers making deals. Only a few people noticed the three figures on the sky and they wondered who they might be.

\- They look like us, except by the tail - noticed Asara.

\- I'm going to read their Power Levels. - said Beetos - If they are similar to us, they must be very strong.

After reading their power leves, Beetos removed the Scouter from his face and smashed it.

\- It must be broken! The reader says their power level can't go above 30.

\- What do you think you are doing? - replied Zunick perplexed for the destruction of the Scouter.

\- I will prove how strong they are by my own.

\- It's nonsense, Beetos - Zunick warned in vain.

The young saiyan landed in the middle of the village looking around. The folk muttered things like "He came from the sky", "Who are they?", "They were flying", "Mommy, I'm scared", "These are some odd clothes".

Beetos spoke out loud:

\- Call your most powerful warrior. I want to test his strenght in battle. - he smiled triumphant, but soon this smile faded because the people around were in a morbid silence and didn't move an inch.

The other two saiyans landed watching their comrade with their arms crossed. Impacient, Beetos rised one of his hand and shoot a purple energy blast at a random house, starting a fire after destroying it.

\- Don't you hear what I said? - he yelled - I want to fight your most powerful warrior!

The folk around shaked with fear, too scared to react, but an elder man came out of them and spoke:

\- Call Okura immediately - the older man observed the young saiyan from a distance while the people ran to the warrior's tend. They woke up Okura from his rest and explained the situation. The warrior put on his sleeveless metal armor, grab his sword and shield and aimed toward the turmoil.

\- Who are you and what you three want with our village? - he asked after arriving, analyzing the young saiyan.

\- So, you are the strongest warrior these people could get? - Beetos bended his knee making a fight pose with his body turned slightly to the right and his two hands opened in each of the sides of his body leading a small opening in the center.

\- Come - Beetos continued - fight me and show me your strenght - he paused then continued - Or I will destroy all your village.

After many battles, the warrior understood the situation quickly and ran towards Beetos who was standing waiting for the attack. When he launched it, the saiyan jumped back from the horizontal cut aimed for his head. And so the fight succeded, the warrior tryed to pierce him making a lot of different angles with his sword aiming for the saiyan's unprotected head, but his opponent dodged all his attempts.

The warrior swang to the left, bashing his shield against the saiyan, but the later holded it without getting damaged or moved. Okura saw the opportunity and dropped the shield, rolled backwards and picked up a bunch of dust and sand from the soil.

The saiyan shooted the warrior's shield away and moved towards his opponent. Then the warrior hasted and throwed the dust and sand over the saiyans's eyes, blinding him temporaly.

Beetos yelled just one short time due to the pain in his eyes and rubbed them restlessly to clear his vision as fast as he could and as soon as he did, he no longer had the warrior on his field of vision. All of sudden he hear a scream and when he turned to the origin of the noise he saw Okura, after running some distance, in the middle of the air unleashing a piercing attack from above, hitting his left shoulder.

The clash and the surprise of the attack were greater than the physical pain itself and made the saiyan to fall on his knees. There was blood running out of his shoulder yet when he inspected the wound he realized that only his arm was damaged and his saiyan armor protected him from hurting his chest or neck.

Enraged, the saiyan got up with his right hand holding his shoulder. Zunick, right behind them, found the situation to be very funny.

\- You underestimate an opponent who fights with things so primitive as sword and shield - he laughed and Beetos replied with a growl. Asara was also not pleased with the fight.

The young saiyan rised his hands, getting two fingers together and fired a purple finger beam at the warrior's sword, breaking it in a thousand unrestorable pieces.

\- Let's try with no weapons this time - said Beetos getting on his fight stance.

Although the unexpected shot, the warrior also changed to his fight stance, but this time he waited because it was the saiyan who launched the attack. He moved so quickly Okura could not keep up with him even with the eyes. The saiyan used this advantage to walk 'invisible' around the battlefield. Okura could do nothing except to slash the air and shout "Where are you?" in addition to "Show yourself, maggot!"

From nowhere, the young saiyan hit Okura with a kick, so powerful he was launched toward a house. When the warrior got himself back, he stood there over the wreckage of the dwelling.

\- You are going to regret attacking our village - he ran out carrying a large piece of wood and then threw it before arriving and trying to punch the saiyajin.

The piece of wood was only a distraction for Okura to personally strick a blow in the saiyan, but none of these tactics worked as Beetos just raised the good arm right in front of the warrior's face and shot a purple energy blast, vanishing with his opponent.

The young saiyan walked to his fellow saiyans passing over the horrifyed folk. Suddenly a noise came out from his stomach.

\- After a fight I always get hungry - he explained casually.

Hereafter, the villagers offered a feat for the three saiyans who readily accepted. They made a big table and disposed a lot of food there. From time to time the villagers arrived serving more food, together with beggings like "Please, don't destroy our village". The requests were misheard as the saiyans were in the plethora of food. And no matter how much it was sent, the dishes came back clean in a matter of minutes.

\- I think I can't put anything more in my tummy - said the satisfyed saiyan girl while touching her belly, she quickly changed her mind after noticing the coming of strawberry sundae to the table, though.

\- Hey, Zunick, you haven't touched your chicken - said Beetos looking to his comrade's plate.

\- Take your eyes off my chicken! - warned Zunick, taking one chicken thigh and bitting in rampage.

After some time.

\- This meal was so delicious - said the fulfilled girl - I could eat here everyday.

\- That would not be a bad idea, Asara - replied the young saiyan finishing the last slice on his fork.

\- What are you talking about? - protested Zunick - To stay here for the food? That's nonsense!

\- Now that you mentioned, I don't see problem with this either - said Asara aloof.

\- You're right, and we wouldn't need to worry about this Frieza guy anymore.

With a quick movement, Zunick stood up infuriated.

\- Enough runarounds. We are going back to the ships!

After saiyng this he grabbed the two youngs by the armor and dragged them before flying in high speed back to the desert. The two saiyans squirmed and muttered about it.

\- I'm putting you back to the spaceships and sending you to Planet Vegeta while I stay here and wipe out the life of this meaningless planet - said Zunick angrily.

The miffed saiyans protested and were released from the grab after a double head-attack from each side. Then the three started staring each other in the sky.

\- I'm done babysitting you. - stated Zunick - You're nothing but ridiculous spoiled maggots. Do you really think Lord Frieza is going to let some saiyans to abandon his troop without any consequences? - he didin't waited for an answer - Me killing you both now will be the best fate you two ever gonna get.

\- We are not afraid of you! - Beetos blurted out, launching himself towards his comrade and striking a blow in the air. Missing it.

Zunick fired a blue energy beam hitting Beetos on his wounded arm and throwing him in to the sand. He screamed as he falled. After that, Asara rushed against Zunick with punches and kicks which were defended by him with just one bended arm and leg.

He repayed, punching her face and making her fly in the air for a while, then he grabed her hair, raised her body and start to beat her face and body with punches. She screams in pain but doesn't give up.

\- You bastard! - said Asara, with blood on her face.

Zunick stops for a moment to laugh about the situation, but was catch in suprise by Beeto's flying kick which separate them in the sky again.

\- You're not going to defeat me so easily - Beetos taunted.

\- You are right. But I will take the right measures to amend my mistake. - he raised his two arms against the other saiyan male, charging an energy attack with his hands united.

Before he could do his own shot, a green energy beam caught his attention. He takes a terrifing glance. Asara had just destroyed one of their three spaceships they used to get to this planet. At this point, Zunick realized her plan, if she destroys all the spaceships he couldn't get back to Planet Vegeta even if he managed to kill both of the saiyans.

He stopped his charging immediately and flew fast towards the spaceships, but not fast enough as Asara fired again destroying the second spaceship.  
Zunick managed to stood right in front of the third spaceship, raised his arms as a body shield against attacks of any kind. The Attack Balls Spaceships were nearly indestructible from outside but awfully weak from inside.

\- Stop it! - he pronounced - you win this time. Let me leave this planet and I'll never come back.

He heard nothing in respond, but grinding teeths.

\- I will take that as an yes - he concluded.

Zunick took a sit on the spaceship and pressed a button to close the door and another one to start levitate the Attack Ball before lauching it in high speed through the Space above.

In a few months, he were back to Planet Vegeta and reported Planet Earth only had weaklings life forms. He was also rebuked for not devastating the life on the planet, but he replied it would be so easy even a baby could do it and he didn't wanted to waste his energy in some insignificant planet.

When asked about his crew, he lied:

\- Those two were bothering me, so I killed them.

-  
Information:  
The year these saiyan's landed in planet Earth: 731  
The year Goku was born: 737

Major Characters:  
Beetos - saiyan race (pun with Beet)  
Asara - saiyan race (pun with Aspargus)  
Zunick - saiyan race (pun with Zucchini)  
Okura - human warrior from the tribe Maho (both his name and the tribe are puns with Oklahoma)

Next episode: The bounty hunter! Exterminate all the saiyans!

You can find more about DBMW in my Deviant Art: Just look for Vaharamus


	2. Episode 02

Dragon Ball Mighty Warrior

Present Saga

Episode 02 - The bounty hunter! Exterminate all the saiyans!

* * *

Frieza, the terrible galactic emperor has conquered several planets with the help of the saiyan warriors. Despite that, it was foretold the legendary super saiyan would appear ever 1,000 years and this was the thing Frieza feared the most.

According to the legend, the saiyan who archieve this form would become immensely powerful, will love destruction and slaughter. Many believe it was not but a legend and no average saiyan could reach such level, but Frieza took that legend for granted to the point he saw these race a threat to his intentions of universe domination and planned to destroy them all. First by gathering everyone at the same place, the planet Vegeta, then personally vanishing it.

Not all saiyans died without a fight and there were rebellions, but they all were defeated by the emperor's overhelming powers. There was a saiyan called Bardock who heroic rised against Lord Frieza and fight his way alone through his soldiers and also, together with his wife Gine, they sent their youngest son Kakarot to planet Earth to avenge their race.

After this, Frieza thought he had completely exterminated the saiyan race ensuring the legendary super saiyan would never happen again, but he still knew not all the saiyans perished. Raditz, Nappa, the prince Vegeta and other were still alived, but he decided to deal with them when they were no longer useful in due time.

One year later, Kakarot had already landed on Earth where he was found by an old-timer named Gohan who lived in Mount Paozu. Not very far, there were already two saiyans living in this planet, Beetos and Asara deserted from Lord Frieza's troop 7 years ago to live in the small village Maho, in the East region.  
Due to the fact they came from the sky, they could fly and they have extraodinary strength, the villagers started to call them god-kings and served them the best they could to prevent their rage. In the first 2 years after their arrival, the saiyans were very harsh with the folk mainly because of their need to fight and violence since they were still young adults and couldn't find a strong opponent to satisfy their needs.

The Maho village found a solution building a fight arena and promoting combats between the strongest warriors to please their god-kings. The idea worked out and life there could move on.

On this day, Asara decided to walk around the village and found a red flower field where she spent some time. She was wearing a little purple tunic over a larger white one which covered her until the shins, she was also wearing jewelries in the neck, arms and legs ornated with ruby, emerald and sapphire. She and the other saiyan were wearing those clothes due to the villagers' insistence to dress their god-kings appropriately. The persistence over the long white tunic came right after the gradual growth of the god-queen's belly over the months.

While she was away, something out of the blue happened, the clouds in the sky opened and the saiyan saw an Attack Ball Spaceship coming down, clashing with some trees and landing close to where she was. The first thought which ran through her ming was Zunick, the saiyan she and Beetos drove off the planet 7 years ago, but this round spaceship could also being from anyone from Lord Frieza's fleet. Although concerned, she let those feelings away and flew towards the landing spot where she hoped to find a good fight opponent after all these years.

Asara Arrived there and found an open, but empty spaceship without a sign of anyone near by it. The saiyan was about to leave to search for some alien when she heard a voice that got her by surprise:

\- What do you think you're doing near my spaceship, earthling?

She turned and saw a short alien with some kind of purple colored skin with green spots, a long back head with horns in the forehead and wearing battle armor different from the ones she was aware of, this having shoulder pads and was black with details in blackish grey. Asara knew the alien was from Appule's race and there were a lot of this kind in Frieza's troop.

\- Why are you here? - asked the saiyan woman - Was Zunick who sent you?

"Zunick is a saiyan name. It looks like I arrived at the right planet" the alien thought.

\- My name is Orane and I am in a mission to hunt the saiyans down over the universe who threaten Lord's Frieza Great Empire! Tell me the location of the saiyan called Kakarot or I ought to eliminate you.

\- I know no Kakarot - replied her.

\- Nobody must know of my mission, - Orane rised his left hand in front of her - so I will eliminate you either way.

And he shot a orange energy towards her, but Asara was faster and deflected it.

"How does she do it? Humans should not be that strong!" - thought Orane and started to use the Scouter to measure her Power Level which showed oscillations between 520, 150 and 85. Thereat he concluded his Scouter was malfunctioning.

\- Any Frieza's soldier is my enemy - by saying this, Asara stood in fight stance - And there is more: I am also a Saiyan.

\- W-What? - he stepped back, astonished, grasping his firsts - You should be dead now like the rest of planet Vegeta. This is a conspiracy against Lord Frieza!  
Orane quickly rushed unleashing a kick on her head which was blocked, and so it started a array of punches and kickes, defenses and dodges of one against the other when they were flying over the forest.

Asara tried to swing her elbow on the alien, but he avoided it and disappeared from her eyesight. Whiel she kept looking, he emerged and delivered a heavy kick on her bulging abdomen.

The saiyan reaction was instantaneous, she fell apart, lowered her protections, looking at the nothingness with heavy breathings and she was topple while descending to the ground. It was an onslaughted attack both physically and psycologically on her and her children.

\- Die - said Orane shooting a thin energy beam which pierced her side of the chest.

Asara tumbled at the ground. He laughed.

\- I can't wait to report this to Lord Frieza. That I unveiled a conspiracy of deserters and I, alone, had put an end in it - he said triumphant - Lord Frieza will be glad to know that I have eliminated all the remaining saiyans. He will be very pleased and will reward me with a important position within his great galactic empire. I will be no longer a mere mercenary - he finished with chuckles.

Orane used his Scouter again, searching for the other hidden saiyans across the planet and he found a Power Level of 1041 near by, so he got ready and flew to that direction.

Where he arrived there was a village with small buildings and some people living there, but none of them looked like a saiyan. Orane was gliding in the sky watching them and decided to destroy that village even so he couldn't find a saiyan there. He charged his energy attack, preparing a avalanche of orange spheres.

Rado and Colo, two of the royal serves were discussing if they should or not wake the god-king Beetos and ask him to stop the meteor rain which came upon their village. They didn't know if they feared more the god-king's rampage or the meteor rain at this point, but ended up deciding.

\- What is this! Who dare to woke me from my slumber? - said half angry.

\- Lord Beetos, there is a meteor rain happening right now. It is destroying everythinhg!

\- Please, help us, Lod Beetos - begged the second.

\- Stop yelling! I deal with this problem myself - he stand off his throne and leave his tend.

He found destruction out there, fire everywhere and razed buildings. The combat arena has became a bunch of rocks which immensely displeased him. The saiyan looked above:

\- This is no meteor rain! We are being attacked!

The king threw parts of his clothes on the floor and flew, charging energy spheres on the hands. Next he started to shoot many purple blasts on each orange one which was falling on the village, intercepting and exploding them on middle air.

With his Scouter, Orane was warned of the saiyan's counter-attack and prepared his own, shooting one more time to bait him while he flies closer and hit him with a left hand punch, violentely droving the saiyan inside the ground.

Beetos delivers an explosion wave and destroy the ground to be released and ferociously comes out. Orane was also on the ground and start to walk at his direction.

\- Hello, saiyan.

\- How do you know who I am!? - replied alarmed.

Suddenly Orane quickly appeared on Beetos' side and delivers a punch, lauching him against an monument which collapses on top of him.

\- Look to yourself, saiyan. You don't seem to be from the warrior race anymore with that fancy clothes on. It's pathetic - he splits on the floor while keeping walking straight to Beetos again.

\- I don't understand. Who are you?

While the saiyan was striving to get up, the bounty hunter appears again by his side and hit him, being throwed to another building.

Orane shoots energy missiles against the remaining buildings as he walks towards the saiyan one more time.

\- I am Orane, the saiyan hunter. And I'm here to exterminate all of your kind for conspiring against the Great Lord Frieza.

Beetos observes the hunter coming out of the dust and grabbing by the neck, lifting him from the floor.

\- I've come to this planet seeking just one saiyan and I find another two of you. Tell me, how many saiyans are there in this planet?

\- Two? - the revelation caught him off guard - Asara!

\- So, Asara was her name? - he laughs hysterically - It seems like I eliminate Paragus' sister.

\- I have never heard so much crap in my whole life - replied Beetos, mocking him - There is no way an average worm from Frieza's Squad could defeat a saiyan like us.

Orane thighten his hands.

\- You are wrong. Now my powers can compete with Nappa's, but in the right time I will become more powerfull than prince Vegeta himself and I will eliminate him. And one day the Great Lord Frieza is going to reward me for eliminating all the saiyans in the universe.

In a moment of the former's distraction, Beetos punchs the alien, hitting and destroying his Scouter.

\- It's Frieza who sent you? - the saiyan asked rhetorically while the other was recovering from the blow. - You are more stupid than I though.

Beetos charges an energy beam in his fingers and shoot in Orane's eyes, leading him blind.

\- I've learned somethings on this planet. - continued the saiyan - For example, how to make an stronger opponent looses his advantage in battle.

Then the saiyan took some distance and and flew to unleash a kick from above his opponent. Orane couldn't do anything while being desoriented, so he was hit and launched in hight speed through the ruins of the city.

Still not contented, Beetos continues, throwing a great dela of purple energy spheres in direction to the impact, elevating the dust so the eyes couldn't see anymore together with soil tremor. Each impact of another energy sphere enlightened all the dust with purple light.

The saiyan waits for the dust to cease to see the damages he caused in his opponent, hoping that the fight was over already because he was not prepared to keep on the fight with someone so powerful as that alien for a long time.

When the dust cloud vanished, it showed a semi-destroyed ground with many rocks one above the other, with no signs of that alien. But suddenly a hand rises from the rocks, and then the rest of Orane's body resurses too. He was very injured by the attacks, little left from his battle armor and even one of his horns were broken.

Orane rubbed his eyes, recovering his vision:

\- Damn you Saiyan! - he yelled looking at his foe in the sky.

Undetectably, Orane flew and slam Beetos with a knee on the belly and as the saiyan was constricting himself, Orane lash out a hard blow with the two hands united.

Beetos managed to stop in the middle air after the sudden attack.

\- Frieza was right! You saiyans are like a destructive plague that must be eliminate before you become too strong to be stopped! - Orane started to focus orange energy around his hands.

\- Say good-bye to your life. "Orange Cannon"! - and the alien shot a big orange wave of energy.

Beetos saw that huge attack getting closer and gathered all his strenghts to stop the attack and as soon as it arrived, he held it with both hands and keep holding as it was pushing him to the ground. Rocks were flying while his feets were digging the floor. The saiyan realised that power was too much for him and also his hands were already desintegrating on that energy. He was at his limits and couldn't do anything more and was swallowed by the bright orange energy which soon exploded and eliminated him completely.

\- That's it. I'm blowing this planet and all the hidden remaining saiyans within it! - as soon as Orane was charging another attack, he felt a pinch of pain by his wounds - but first I need to go back to my ship...

He left, aiming to the forest where he came.

\- Where is it, where is my spaceship?

His anger ceized with a shock reveal.

\- I-It can't be.

There was his spaceship, completely destroyed. He groaned and cursed the responsible for that.

\- It was me.

Orane heard that voice and turn to see who was it, but he didn't find anything besides the usual bamboo. He hears the sound of steps in the grass and turn again, but didn't find anyone.

\- Show yourself, coward!

Nothing new happened. And again the sound of steps grows bigger until a woman appears between the bamboos. Orane is surprised to see Asara, the saiyan he thought she was killed, there looking at him with ferocious eyes. She was also surrounded by a burning golden aura, but her hair and eyes were still black.

\- It's impossible for you to be alive! - he said heately pointing to the hole in her chest.

\- You will pay for what you did to me. - she said crisply.

\- You have no change against me! I've got ten times your Power Level!

Scared, Orane raised his hand and shoot an energy blast, but he couldn't reach her because the golden aura bounced the attack away. Soon after she moved her hands to her forehead, making a triangle symbol. Her aura grew in intensity as she charges her attack. All the forest was bending by the strong wings and some bamboo were twirling and flying through the skies. A big green bubble light came out of her hands and shrink rapidly becoming a single shinning spot on the triangle.

\- Send this to Frieza! "Delta Blaster"!

A wild burning wave of green energy came out of that shinning spot consuming and destroying everything on the way like fire torrent. The forest was exterminted and Orane, who have been trying to protect himself, was soon wipe out of his life.

As she finished her attack, Asara felt like getting out of a trance and her golden aura was dissolved.

The saiyan woman flew to the village, with difficulty, only to discover it was devastated. She couldn't believe of what have happened and she looked for Beetos, he was a strong saiyan and might have survived all of it. But she could only find rests of burned royal clothes, there was no body left she could find and it makes her sad and aimless to where to go next.

Asara flew through the sky, but as soon she were flying over the forest she had to go down, because their children were soon to be born. Eventually, the saiyan wandered through the bamboo to find a cave or some place nice place to be in, however she stumble in some bamboo and fell to the ground. With no strength left to keep searching, she stood there.

Luckly enough, a group of monks were passing by there and heard the saiyan woman, they took her to the Orin Temple and there she conceived.

They were twins, one was a girl which was called Cellera, but the baby didn't cry due to being very weak. The boy came after, strangely covered by a shine golden aura. He kicked and punched with plenty of life and the mother gave him the name Letuck.

For four days Asara was alived to take care of her children, but then she died and the baby girl died soon after leaving the boy to the cares of the monks.

They decided to train him, his hair was cutted, his tail was hidden and they dressed him like one of their owns, expecting great things from that disciple due to his strong mother who fought courageously to her very limits.

Those were the anonymous heroes which, without taking account of it, saved the life of the low-class warrior Kakarot who grow to avenged the death of all saiyans as well as saving the universe many times.

* * *

Information:  
The year Goku was born and sent to Earth: 737  
The year the bounty hunter arrived in planet Earth: 738

Major Characters:  
Beetos - saiyan race (pun with Beet)  
Asara - saiyan race (pun with Aspargus)  
Orane - Appule race (pun with Orange)  
Cellera - saiyan race (pun with Celery)  
Letuck - saiyan race (pun with Letuce)  
Rado - human race (pun with Colorado)  
Colo - human race (pun with Colorado)

Next episode: The Saiyan Monk.

You can find more about DBMW (like character images, profile, background, etc) in my Deviant Art. Just search for Vaharamus.


End file.
